


23

by LemonChrist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dogs make me soft, they make junhao soft too, youalreadyknowwhatisit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChrist/pseuds/LemonChrist
Summary: Cute dogs and cute men, what could go wrong?





	23

Minghao loves his dog. He really does. He'd give up his heart for his little Mina a heartbeat even.....

Sometimes. 

 

“Wait- No- Mina, come back!” Minghao all but cries while chasing after his baby.

He probably looks like a mess running down the crowded street after a small ball of fluff. He silently hopes someone would take pity on his soul already and pick up Mina for him and hand her over but no, he knows he's asking for too much.

As he's weaving through the crowd of people he realizes that Mina’s slowing down and he quickly picks up her leash and cradles it against his chest, heaving. 

“Ah, hello! This is your dog I'm guessing? She's just adorable!”

Minghao straightens up so fast he swears he felt his spine cry out. He didn't even realize that there was another dog, god, that could've been an ugly situation. He's suddenly caught in an inner monologue about how much of a terrible father that he doesn't even register that the person is actually talking to him.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, I promise I'm not one!” the man smiles in all his innocence. 

“A-ah! Sorry-” he stutters,

“She's cute, what's her name?” the man asks.

Finally glancing at the man it only takes him .5 seconds for his eyes to zero in on the CUTEST (Sorry Mina) king spaniel puppy. 

He instantly coos at the dog in his arms. The puppy looks like it could go to sleep right then and there, it's brown fluffy ears spread out slightly. It looks so comfortable he could cry, he just loves puppies.

“I-, right! Her name's Mina! And sorry about that, she had ran away from me so suddenly!” he scolds while looking down at the said dog. Mina looks up at him and yips. He mentally screams at the cuteness.

“Is she a bichon frise? She's so cute!”

“Yeah, she is,” he smiles and picks her up to stop her from pawing at his pants.

“I think she wants to play with Ritzy. I don't mind, really. We should set our dogs up for a play date!" The man sighs dreamily. 

He tears his eyes away from ‘Ritzy’ and finally looks the man in his eyes and smiles. 

“Of course! I'm sure both Mina and I would love that, isn't that right, baby?” he coos when Mina yelps again.

Suddenly Ritzy yelps back at Mina and the man laughs. It's a beautiful laugh. 

“Hey, are you busy right now? We could visit the dog park together! I've been wanting to go all day since the weather is so nice today.”

The dog park isn't that far necessarily, a couple blocks away or so from here so honestly he's down for that. Not only does he get to see Mina being cute but he gets to see other cute dogs run around and be dogs. There's also the fact that this man is incredibly hot and has a nice laugh, he may or may not mind spending a little more time with him.

“That sounds nice, I'm down for that. Should we stop and get something to drink? I don't know about you but I'm like...incredibly dehydrated right now.”

The man beams, looking at him in earnest. 

“My name's Junhui.” 

 

He lets out the longest groan as he finally sits down on the park's benches, his orange smoothie half gone. Jun laughs and sits next to him. They had just let their dogs out of their leashes and they've been going crazy ever since. 

“Your dog seems like a handful even though she's so small, bless your heart.” Jun looks at him with a teasing smile.

“She's the worst, but that's my child. I shall raise her to be the good dog I know she is.” 

Jun giggles, (he giggles-) before joining in.

“What a good father, I'm sure she'll grow up to be a powerful independent dog like I know she is. Ritzy could never.” 

He fake gasps, “How could you say that about your own child! No wonder she seems so quiet and timid. You're too harsh.” 

“She'll grow up fine trust me, she's only a baby.” 

He just shakes his head and smiles. 

“You're a terrible father.”

“Oh really? Think you could teach me on how to be a good father then?” Jun asks, his smile teasing.

It's rhetorical but that doesn't stop him from saying yes. 

“Of course, all the little fledgling doggy daddies come to me when they need advice!”

There's a pause, and then they burst out into giggles.

Surprisingly, Jun says after he's calmed down, “You know, I think I'll take you up for that offer.” 

Minghao, surprised, says, “I wasn't serious! oh my god,” and laughs.

“No seriously! And even if you weren't Ritzy and I would still see you...for play dates!” he adds on as a second thought.

He smiles. “You’re right...I forgot. Do you want my number now or later?” 

“How desperate! Now I suppose, since you brought it up.” Jun sighs as if it were a big task.

“So dramatic."

…..hold on.

“You put Mina’s Dad #2, I'm sorry you must be mistaken,-”

Jun whines, “Come on! pleaseee,” Jun manages to still pouts slightly.

“You have your own dog!”

“Well why can't I have both?” 

“Why are you so childish-”

 

Minghao watches Jun as said man sits in the middle of the floor surrounded by Mina and Ritzy. He should’ve known his own dog would betray him as soon as she got the chance. They've been playing around for a max of 15 minutes and he's getting lonely. Mina is his dog! and Ritzy won't even pay attention to him. When he tries to pick her up she immediately tries to get out of his arms. That's fine, he doesn't even want her anyway! (He does but whatever)

His eyes meet Jun's as he's smiling and once again he's reminded why he even puts up with this. Jun's smiling like he's found all of the happiness in the world and okay he may have fallen victim to that smile one too many times, he's okay with that. 

He's been coming over for the past few weeks for the promised play dates with Mina. It's weird sometimes, to see him walking around his home and each time he leaves the house is left with quietness. He's become used to hearing Jun around his place and it even feels kind of domestic.

He smiles back when Jun smiles at him, his eyes follow him as he gets up and takes a seat next to him. 

"Hey, you okay?" Jun asks with a slight smile on his face. His cheeks slightly red from playing around so much with the dogs. 

"Of course I'm okay, totally fine with my dog leaving me for her new father." He laughs and gestures to Mina at his leg.

Jun laughs and picks her up. Lifting up her paws he mimics a baby talking, "I can't help it, Jun is too cute to resist! Unlike you he actually plays with me!" he childishly hmps.

Minghao laughs in good nature. "I play with you all the time, wow, my own child going against me I just can't believe this."

Jun continues, "Maybe I'd forgive you if you let Jun come over more often.."

"And why would I do such thing, Mina?" He asks, wondering what Jun would say next.

"Because I like him..!"

He waits because It looks like Jun wants to say something else, biting his lips.

"..and I think you do too! Wouldn't it be a win-win situation for everyone?" 

Minghao's hand twitches. If someone else were to say something like that he'd immediately just them down...but it's Jun. And Jun deserves all the happiness. He'd give him it in the blink of an eye, happily. 

He sighs, he knows the tips of his ears are embarrassingly red. 

"Of course...i'd like that." He smiles, laying his palm against his head and stares at Jun. 

Jun laughs and reaches out to grab his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING THIS TOOK FOREVER
> 
> i'm trying my best :( 
> 
> Oh! and i also want to turn this into some kind of series but i don't know :( Should i?


End file.
